doom_hunters_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash
The Gladiator assumed to be one of the first ones abducted by the Vadrigar, her past with the Arena Masters is simple: Crash was the one in charge of training the future Gladiators in the Arena Eternal. Arena Eternal Era The earliest entries of the Temple of the Portals tell that Crash is probably the first Gladiator abducted into the Arena Eternal, thus giving her the position of the trainer of future Gladiators. So far, she knows almost every other gladiator that has come into the Arena Eternal through the abduction system, including Xaero, the Arena Master, Uriel, the Vadrigar Spawn and Orbb, the Temple's Overseer. The only one who did not go through her on Arena was Tyzen, due to a specific chain of events taking place when he was abducted. Crash favored Shotgun as her main weapon, as well as being the most talkative of all Gladiators. Probably, what got her into the Arena Eternal weren't her skills in battle, but rather her everlasting patience in teaching the others. Her original name is Cristine Ashen, later to be known just as "Crash". Before the abduction into the Arena Eternal, she was Doom's military instructor and a Lieutenant of the GDF. Post Arena Eternal After being freed from the Arena Eternal by The Alliance, Crash assumed the role of field commander: she leads the Arena Gladiators into battle whenever a mission requires more than one to deal with a high-level threat. She is Major's second-in-command, taking over whenever Major is away. Xaero and TankJr often argue with Crash about leading the Warriors. However, Crash proves her leadership by showing that she knows more about the Temple of The Portals than anyone else. Often times, she is the one who brings sanity to other Gladiators in times of doubt, whenever new and nightmarish secrets are unveiled by the Temple. During her active time in the Arena Eternal, she kept asking other gladiators why Doom wasn't accepting her match requests. She stopped caring that much after being released from the Arena Eternal, as she discovered that Doom wasn't the version of himself from her universe, but from a parallel one where he got traumatized by a demonic invasion. Ability Crash is one of the two Characters that is categorized as a Guardian, making her ability affect every ally in the map regardless of distance. Her ability - Unbreakable Will - is dynamically offensive and protective, and features three distinctive effects. First, it can draw herself and every other allied Gladiator invulnerable to damage for 5 seconds. Later, it casts an energy pulse that deals massive damage in a medium radius, and simultaneously charges the Weapon Ultimate pool if it wasn't charged before. The invulnerability effect cast by her ability is a true-invulnerable state given by a powerup that lasts five seconds in the player's inventory, thus making the players really invulnerable to literally all kinds of damage. Hints and Strategies * Crash can save allies or even herself from death by activating the Ability whenever on low health. She can also prevent the use of a Life Binder in an unnecessary moment. * Whenever you hear the charging sound of her Ability while invulnerable, be sure to fire your Weapon Ultimate before the pulse is cast, as it would be a waste of a free charge of such feature. * Whenever invulnerable by her Ability, absolutely nothing can harm the player, this includes environmental damage and major bosses instant-kill attacks. Trivia # Crash is considered to be Arlene Sanders from the Doom novels by the fans of the franchise, given that the Doom novels could be also considered an alternate universe of events in the Doom franchise with Arlene Sanders being her name in such universe. However, the version of her that was abducted by the Vadrigar is named differently, thus giving her the nickname of "Crash" ('CR'istine 'ASH'en). # The blue shine of her armor is absent due to shader limitations of GZDoom, unable to reproduce such effect from Quake 3. # The broken visor with television noise she had was also absent, due to the shader limitations of GZDoom present back when she have been introduced. Currently, this decision only stands because the mod's author finds this detail unnecessary for her. Category:Normal Role Category:Characters